The Last Hellion: You Can't Move Without an Axel
by Foxygirl92
Summary: How Axel came to be...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As promised in the Black Friday Epilogue, here is Axel's origin story. This is the first of two parts.

SLS is Mercedes' stage name, and NeNe is Vanessa's.

* * *

Letty sat pensively in her guest bathroom as she heard voices on the other side of the door. Her head was in a bit of a fog that she could not quite get herself out of. She was ogling at a familiar item in her hand. "Well that was unexpected." Letty told herself quietly as continued to shake the device in search of a different answer.

"Letty?" She heard a knock that interrupted her thoughts. It was her management representative pressing her for time. "Are you in there?"

"Just a minute", she answered compulsively wrapping her pregnancy test in some toilet paper, and hiding it in the small clothes hamper.

"We've been waiting for ages. The press is getting restless." The representative urged. Her manager had set up an interview with People Magazine to promote her latest tournament. She was one of the few racers to grace the cover due to the fact that her notoriety and _'don't give a fuck'_ attitude had made her a crowd favorite over the years.

"Just a minute!" She said before opening the door and letting out another deep breath. "I'm ready." Letty announced as she was escorted down to a small sitting area in the guesthouse. It was completely illuminated for her official interview.

"It's an honor to meet you." The interviewer greeted. She was a young Latina woman with great presence.

"Why thank you." Letty responded cheerfully, as she worked to turn on the charm.

"There aren't many women in your industry, let alone a power house like yourself. You have your own energy drink, massive charity organization, and your athletic-wear line. What don't you do?"

"There is always more to be done."

"How do you balance it all? Do you often have time for yourself?"

"I have a great likeminded partner to invest with and who keeps me very grounded. I've been very lucky."

"Do you speak of your husband?"

"Yes, he's involved in all my endeavors, even my mothers beauty shop."

"I here that place is always busy. I've been trying to get an appointment for weeks, and it's always booked."

"Really? I can pull some strings."

"I just moved here from New York and it is hard to find a good Dominican blow out in Los Angeles."

"Indeed, I got you girl."

"Really?"

"I will put you on that list."

"That's amazing! I don't think your fans have any idea of just how cool you really are."

"Thanks", Letty said with a chuckle. "It's no trouble."

"Some say this is your best season, yet. Would you agree?"

"It looks promising, but I won't know for sure until the end. Anything can happen."

"Such as your husband winning the cup?"

"That's always possible." Letty smirked at the reporter.

"It can't be easy having so much competition under one roof."

"It keeps things fresh. We're very competitive people. There's always something to be the best at. If it's not cars, it's other sports, if it's not that than it's parenting. We're even competitive with the kids. I don't believe people should win unless they deserve and earn it."

"I'm sure you've let the kids win from time to time as most parents do."

"Never, my son did not score a touch down against his father until he was ten, and now he has a full ride to UCLA because he's that good. Competition does well for the soul. We thrive off of it."

"That is so interesting. You made your first television appearance a few years ago on SLS's reality show, and had your second last week on her daughter's Disney sitcom OMG, is this something you may want to transition into?"

"God no, I actually hate fame. My Goddaughter begged me to do it so I did. It's definitely a one-time thing. The less people see of me the better for my mental health."

"NeNe started around the same age as your daughter. Do you plan to have her in the spotlight?"

"Absolutely not, I don't want that life for her. SLS knows what she's doing. I haven't seen anyone work the industry quite like her, and I've known her since we were thirteen. However, I wouldn't be so savvy in that world. I see what it does to young girls, and I rather not take the risk with my daughter. She can decide later in time what path she wants to take."

"I know you tend to shy away from the subject, but you're still relatively young. Do you plan on anymore kids?"

"You never know." Letty said ambiguously just as Dom showed up behind the reporter with a bag of food. "Is that _fritura_?" Letty asked interrupting her own interview.

"Straight from your momma", he smirked at his wife.

"Yes!" She exclaimed before turning to the reporter. "I'm sorry. I've been starving for hours."

"That's fine. We're about to wrap up any way."

"She was asking me about kids. What do you think?" She said taking the opportunity to get his stance on the matter. They had not talked about having more children in years. When the conversation did come up, it seemed they always came to the same conclusion. Three was enough.

"You never know. It doesn't really make sense right now. Teenagers are a lot of work and we have two."

"What will be will be." Letty said clearing her throat. She was hoping the inner turmoil was not written all over her face.

"Thank you so much for your time." The reporter commented while shaking Letty's hand.

"You're welcome", she said before running to her kitchen, and leaving their crew members to pick up the equipment. Once she made it to the kitchen and served herself some _tostones_ with _chicharron_ all was well with the world. "Thank you baby this is hitting the spot." Letty said as she devoured her meal. Dom placed a dotting kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry it took so long. Traffic was a bitch, and I had to drive across town. Why is Ana so far any way again?"

"It was the only venue she liked, and now she has _'a bajo a cualto que no se Le quita'_." ( **stench of money she can't get rid of)**

"Well if she's rolling in it that means we are too since we get a percentage of her profit."

"The books are fixed. She never puts down all she makes." Letty said taking a sip of her passion fruit juice. "Ahh this is amazing!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Dom said with a smile as he head to the garage. Unfortunately for his wife, Letty found her head in the toilet about twenty minutes later.

"Well there is no denying it now." She told herself quietly. "I'm definitely pregnant."

"Babe, are you okay in there?" Dom asked having heard Letty stampede her way inside their bathroom in his search for his tool box.

"I'll be alright. It's nothing to worry about." She called out. It had been the third time that day she found herself kneeling against a toilet; a symptom she had displayed with all three pregnancies before.

"Are you puking?"

"No", Letty lied. "It's coming out the other end."

"There is officially no more mystery in this marriage. You want me to go get some Pepto-Bismol?"

"Okay", was all she could muster while she wiped her mouth clean. Dom came back to find a queasy Letty in bed.

"My poor baby", he teased with his daughter trailing by his side.

"Hush", she pressed.

"Mami, why are you sick?" Mazda asked coming up behind her father.

"I don't know sweetie." She lied again.

"Do you think you'll get better by tomorrow? You need to be ready for the sleepover."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Mazda if she can't do it then I will." Dom offered his young daughter.

"Papi no, it's a girl only sleepover. No dads allowed."

"May I ask why?"

"Because we're going to talk about girl stuff, and do girl things."

"I can do girl things." Dom protested.

"Nu uh", Mazda said shaking her head vigorously. "You're too manly."

"I never thought I'd ever be offended about being called too manly. But you know what? I am." He said causing Letty to laugh.

"I'm sorry Dom it's one of those things." She told him.

"I'm sure you can find something to do with Lexi or Jenny Papi." The little girl said condescendingly patting her father on the arm with a shrug.

"Excuse you?"

"What?"

"You think you can tell me what to do?" He said picking Mazda up.

"Ye-, I mean noo", the nine year old corrected.

"Listen here little miss. I can do whatever I want when I want because this is my house. If you're not careful, I'll throw you in the oven and cook you." He teased.

"Papi no! You can't eat me!"

"Wanna bet"

"But you love me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got me there."

"When I have my house can I do whatever I want?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because"

"I don't think that's very fair Papi", Mazda voiced in her most adult voice.

"Well baby life isn't fair."

"I can't with you two."

"What?" Mazda asked genuinely.

"Come on Mazdi. We gotta let Mami rest for your sleepover tomorrow."

"Mami, get a thousand times better." The young girl wished.

"I'll try baby."

"Give her a kiss." Dom told her leaning his daughter down.

"Muah"

"Muah", Letty said with a giggle as they left the room. Dom went down the stairs and found his middle child playing with his PlayStation console on the couch.

"Jensen you're going to have a roommate tonight." He announced placing Mazda beside him.

"What? Why?" The teenage boy complained.

"Because your mother is sick so that means Mazda can't stay with us."

"Isn't she getting too old for this? She's nine. She has her own room."

"If I remember correctly, you still needed a night light at twelve. That was only three years ago."

"But she's evil! Evil thrives in darkness." Jensen argued.

"No, I'm not!" Mazda voiced.

"She's crafty." Dom suggested as a better choice of words.

"She hacked into my phone and texted all my friends that I watch OMG."

"You do do that." Dom pointed out to his son.

"People don't have to know."

"What's the problem Vanessa's on that show. We all watch it."

"It's a kid show! Do you know how uncool that is?"

"That was two months ago, and we talked about it. Didn't we Mazda?"

"I'm not going to do it again. I pinky swear."

"That means nothing to me. It's definitely not going give me Jisnelle back."

"Other girls will come along", Dom dismissed.

"Yeah right, not when you're a brace face"

"Come on man, it's only for one more year. You're going to have perfect teeth. Just look at your brother." Dom said ruffling his hair.

"Whatever, he's always been your golden boy."

"He was funny look before the growth spurt. Admit it." Jensen sucked his teeth in annoyance. He had been struggling with growing pains the last few months. "You're going through some awkward teenage years. Everyone goes through it. I used to be real skinny when I was your age. None of the girls wanted me since I have this funny looking head."

"Weren't you a football player tho?"

"Eventually, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Personality trumps everything. God knows you have a lot of it."

"You're supposed to say that."

"I'm being honest. People loved being around me even though I looked a little funny and my voice was constantly breaking."

"I don't believe you."

"You can ask your grandfather to show you pictures. You will fill out soon enough. Puberty is just hard, but when the time is right you'll be on top of the world."

"Sure I will", Jensen said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I bet in a years time you're going to look completely different, and you'll owe me some cash for losing."

"I'll take that bet."

"It's never smart to bet against yourself Jensen."

"I always know I'm going to win." Mazda chimed in.

"Who asked you?"

"How rude!" The young girl gasped.

"Apologize to her."

"For what?"

"Apologize to her." Dom said smacking his son upside the head.

"Alright already, I'm sorry."

"I don't think I believe you. Make it more convincing."

"Don't push it." Dom warned his daughter before turning on the television and enjoying a cold brew. Later that night with Mazda snug beside her brother's side, Dom decided it was time to turn in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Letty as he got under the covers.

"Much better now that Mazda has given me my tenth _'get better mami'_ kiss of the night.

"That girl is a trip." He said putting his arm around Letty while she adjusted her head into the nook in between his neck and shoulder. "She really wants that slumber party."

"She'll get it. I'm fine. It must have been a stomach bug."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled." He smiled to himself. "I was thinking about what that reporter asked you."

"About what?"

"More kids"

"Oh right, what were you thinking?" Letty asked suddenly feeling like her heart was about to escape her chest.

"For the first time, I think I'm willing to get the snip."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Nothing seems to be changing our minds. Why not do it? It's the easier way."

"You always said you wanted as many as you could make."

"That was when we only had one. Seeing Lex go to college, and Jensen now being a Freshman in high school has made me see that you were right. It makes sense."

"Would another one be so bad?" She questioned.

"We don't have the time Let. The three we got always need something and a baby would make it so difficult to be there for them. I can't even imagine myself staying up all night and changing diapers. It's like starting all over. I'm almost forty. I think I'm just getting tired."

Letty swallowed hard. "Well that's new. When I first brought it up, you were against it."

"Yes, but now that I've had a while to think about it, I'm coming around."

"So no more kids?"

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Of course", Letty fibbed for the fifth time that day. The direction of the conversation was scaring her. She had no idea how to tell him the truth. For the first time since she had known him, her husband voiced not wanting any more children.

"Now you don't have to go through the birth control roller coaster we've had this year."

"My body has rejected nearly everything. I don't know what's going on."

"It must be a sign. Sex has never been this stressful. I'm tired of pulling out."

"Ahh that's what got you." Letty teased momentarily. "I thought you were going to spit out another _'I'm a man!' s_ peech."

"Pulling out sucks. No man likes that. I rather not have swimmers than not have a pool." Dom admitted. "Especially since we always end up doing it in random places." Letty nodded fondly. They seldom made love in their bedroom because Mazda would find her way into their room at all hours of the night. She had on several occasions walked in on them mid-sex, but had not realized it in her sleepy state.

"Maybe it is the practical thing to do."

"We're so busy too."

"I know."

"I'll make an appointment with Doctor Rooney. Are you okay with that?" He asked for what seemed like permission.

"It's your penis." She shrugged.

"It's yours too." Letty let out a small chuckle.

"I guess you're right. I support whatever you want to do."

"Alright it's done." Dom said as he massaged Letty's scalp against his chest. She attempted to drift off to sleep, but found it difficult. The fate of their life with this new baby was now in question.

* * *

This chapter is more context because there are so many characters in this world of mine. The next chapter is when we'll see the reveal to Dom and kiddos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Here's part 2. Enjoy!

 _ **Germany:**_ Thanks! You da best!

* * *

The next day Letty went to the music studio to pick-up Sophie for Mazda's slumber party.

"Girl you have no idea how helpful this is!" Simone told her best friend. "Mercedes is going to have me here all night, and Ren is in Australia with a new artist. You know I hate leaving my daughter with strangers.

"It's no hassle. I love having her around. Mazda needs the estrogen. I can take Czion too." Letty offered.

"He's an angel, and won't bother much. Sophie is too much of a busy body. She's better off with your snooty daughter for the night."

"Hey, Mazda is the tame one. The boys are the ones that I've had to worry about."

"Czion is only seven. Give him some time." Simone joked.

"Simmy do you have a minute before I head off?"

"What's wrong? You look like you did when you told me you were pregnant with Lex."

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"Wait what? Don't tell me you're fucking pregnant. You're pregnant?" Letty shook her head quietly.

"Congratulations", she said with a hug. "Why aren't you happy about this?"

"It's just really bad timing. Dom doesn't want anymore, I'm going to have to drop out of this race circuit for safety reasons, and I don't know how to tell the kids. I'm just overwhelmed."

"Does he know?"

"No, I don't know how."

"You're 36, that's an okay age to have a child."

"Yeah, but my oldest is going to be nineteen years older than this baby. Don't you think that's a little weird."

"Yeah, but shit happens. You have a wonderful family. What's another addition? Mercedes had junior twelve years after having Vanessa and they're fine."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Running a boot camp"

"What?"

"She's running G6's practice session." Simone said bringing Letty down to the rehearsal room.

"What do you mean that you're tired?" They heard Mercedes scold one of the girls from the hit teen group.

"We've been at this for hours. Why are you always riding us so hard? You haven't even given us the chance to practice our vocals."

"Because you can't hit a damn note and step simultaneously. She's the only one who actually can do it." She said pointing to her daughter. "Vanessa are you tired?"

"No mam, I can work all night."

"That's the attitude I expect. If you want to be a star, you better work like a star." Mercedes informed the young performer. "Watch and learn."

"Oh here she goes", Simone said rolling her eyes as Mercedes strutted to the center of the room.

"Start it from the top!" Mercedes called out, performing the girls choreography flawlessly. "When you can do that, you get to go home. The next time you complain I'm firing you. I got girls lined up to replace. Now run it again." The older woman said walking off.

"Damn, 'Cede they're barely teenagers." Simone commented.

"I'm doing them a favor. They have a an MTV awards performance. They can't afford to not be perfect. They'll be ripped apart."

"Are you doing this full time?" Letty asked her.

"She has no choice. She's fired every manager she's hired for them."

"What about your album?"

"It'll get done. An artist cannot be rushed."

"She's turning into a momanger." Simone commented.

"When you see talent, you have to run with it. She's had an amazing year." Mercedes informed Letty. "Diana had the Supremes, Beyoncé had destiny's child, Vanessa will have G6."

"Don't you think it's a little much?" Letty asked thinking of her own daughter.

"My baby went double platinum last month. She's fifteen! It's unbelievable."

"How's it like having a teenage girl? It's one of my biggest fears of all time."

"Our daughters will never be us." Mercedes said knowingly. "Don't worry about it. They have good fathers. Granted Vince does give her everything she wants, but she knows not to play with me."

"I'm just scared that with this new baby, I won't be able to be there for her when she needs me most or guide her properly. I don't want her to think that I don't have time for her."

"Hold up, what? You're pregnant? Shut up!"

"Shhh, I don't need Jensen finding out about this at school tomorrow." Letty said glancing at Vanessa.

"Let don't worry about that. She's homeschooled now. I pulled her two weeks ago."

"Are you for real?"

"She begged me to keep her show. It's the only way to make that happen for her."

"Wow, you're really in it."

"Wouldn't you be if that's what your kid really wanted?"

"I don't know." Letty said honestly. "I don't know about a lot of things right now, and I think that's why this pregnancy scares me."

"What is keeping you from telling Dom?"

"I'm scared he's going to be disappointed."

"Dom disappointed?" Simone said redundantly. "About a kid?"

"Girl bye", Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"You're worrying over nothing."

"You just have to find a cute way to tell him."

"Exactly, I surprised Vince on my YouTube channel with the scavenger hunt. Remember?"

"That was cute, and also not a bad idea." Letty told them.

"You see? Everything will be just fine."

"You're right." Letty said in better spirits. On her way home with Sophie she stopped at the grocery store for a few treats. "How do you girls feel about helping me bake some deserts for dinner tonight?"

"I love baking!" Sophie announced.

"Mami, do we have to?" Mazda complained. Letty smiled as she thought about how similar her daughter was to her.

"Come on baby it'll be fun. It's the best kind of mess." Letty encouraged.

"Okay", the young girl agreed grudgingly. For the next two hours, the ladies worked their butts off in that kitchen. Letty had asked to use special molds to cut out their cookies, as she herself prepped a special cinnamon bun for Dom.

"I'd offer to help, but someone here told me this was a girl only party." He said looking down at his daughter with an arched eyebrow.

"It is." Sophie announced.

"Bye Papi", Mazda sassed.

"Wow, just like that."

"You heard the ladies. Scram." Letty teased.

"I'm hurt." Dom feigned as he clutched his chest dramatically.

"Maybe we should let him help us." Simone's daughter said concerned.

"Nah, he's faking it." Mazda assured.

"What smells so good in here?" Alexus asked strolling into the kitchen.

"Your desert." Letty informed her son.

"Desert? I really picked a good night to come home." He said coming around to greet his mother with a kiss on the cheek. "'Cion Mami"

"Dios te bendiga mi amor. You look thin."

"Ma I'm 200 pounds."

"You lost weight." She insisted grabbing his face and inspecting him.

"I'm fine."

"I know your break up has been hard on you, but you need to remember to take care of yourself."

"I'm peachy." He insisted.

"Long distance is hard. Cici had to do what was right for her."

"I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"Okay", Letty told her eldest holding her hands up. "Okay"

"Don't worry Let. I'll let you know once they're is something to worry about." Dom assured patting their son on the back.

Once the ladies had finished up in the kitchen, Letty had asked Sophie and Mazda to wash up while she went in search of her husband.

"Dom!" She called not wanting to look in every room of their ginormous house. "Dom!"

"What!" he called back from the game room all the boys had been in.

"Dude you suck. How are you this bad?" She heard Jensen ridicule Alexus.

"I'm sorry I have a life, and don't spend my life I front of the tv wishing I had one." The older brother retorted.

"Hey you two, be nice." Letty cautioned.

"I was being nice." Alexus told her.

"If that was nice, I'd hate to see you get mean."

"It's just Mind-craft Mami. We're supposed to talk shit." Jensen said before he felt the slap in the head from his father.

"Watch your mouth", Dom warned before giving Letty his full attention. "What do you need babe?"

"Come with me a second." She asked pulling his arm and guiding him back to the kitchen.

"What's this about?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'll give you a clue. Why don't you look inside the oven."

"The oven?"

"Yeah, the oven." Letty directed him. Dom did as he was told.

"A cinnamon roll?"

"No, it's a cinnamon bun."

"Okay...I'm still confused. I'm not really hungry yet."

"It's a clue Dom."

"Still don't get it."

"Where is the bun?"

"In the oven."

"Good, now say it all together."

"There is a cinnamon bun in the oven?"

"Get rid of the word cinnamon, and say it again."

"There is a bun in the oven? Wait, a bun in the oven?" Dom repeated finally putting two and two together.

"Yes, there's a bun in my oven." Letty said lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Are you serious?" Dom asked dropping the cinnamon bun on the floor.

"Hey, I worked hard on that." Letty playfully scolded.

"Are you for real?"

"Mhmm", Letty responded nervously. "Surprise!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me again after I tell them?" Dom swooped her up, and hugged her tight.

"Are you sure Let?"

"Three positives", she informed him in his arms. "Are you mad?"

"No, of course not."

"What are you thinking?" She asked pulling back to caress his face.

"That this is crazy. I can't believe it."

"I took me a hot minute to accept it."

"You're pregnant." He said again.

"Shh", Letty cautioned looking behind her. "I want to surprise them too."

"I guess I don't need to get the snip anytime soon."

"Yes, you will. My legs are going to be crossed after this one comes out."

"We'll see about that."

"Dom you better get that vasectomy."

"Whatever you say mam." He said kissing her softly. "Wow you're really pregnant. It's almost been a decade."

"I know." She said placing her forehead against his.

"Hopefully, it'll be like riding a bike."

"We can only hope." She said letting out a deep breath. "You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed why?"

"You told me last night you were done."

"It was the rational thing to say. It did not make sense to plan for one. A surprise is something else. Alexus was a surprise. Mazda was a surprise."

"No she wasn't."

"Okay maybe she was less of a surprise, but a surprise nonetheless."

"Where are you going with this?"

"It's never mattered if we planned them or not, knowing we're going to have another kid is so exciting. It always amazes me how much more love there always is to still give. I know I'm not going to love this one any less." He said wiping a tear from Letty's eye.

"You're right. It's all going to work out." She said hugging him tight. "You've always been my safety blanket."

"I got you baby."

"I just hope the kids are just as excited as you are." Letty said causing Dom to chuckle lightly.

"Let's not get delusional now."

"You're right." She laughed. "I wonder who's going to be the one to freak out."

"We'll see", he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This final chapter took me about 100 years to write. Life gets busy sometimes. Here you go. Let me know what you think. Until next time!

* * *

"Lexi it's so nice to have you home." Letty said giving her eldest son yet another hug, as they all convened in the kitchen area.

"Thank for the fifth hug ma", the young man said embracing his mother once again.

"He was here Wednesday." Jensen interjected.

"So?"

"It's Friday."

"One day is more than enough time apart. You're going to tell me you did not miss your brother even a tiny bit?" Letty asked.

"Ehh"

"That means yes in Jensen." Mazda clarified.

"We got a Jensen interpreter over here." Dom joked.

"I've had a lot of time to study." The young girl elaborated.

"That's so creepy." Jensen said as he helped his brother set the table.

"She just loves you is all." Their father said while caressing his daughter's face.

"She does it to plot against me." Jensen contested.

"I do not."

"Maz you have done some evil things." Alexus pointed out.

"Thank you!" Jensen called out in agreement. "Finally someone sees."

"Like what?" The young girl challenged.

"Remember that time last year when you stole Jensen's favorite bike and sold it to that kid a few houses away?"

"He shouldn't have ripped up my award."

"It was an effort honor roll certificate. It's not worth anything."

"Key word, effort. I worked hard and you ripped it."

"Well you shouldn't have broken my PlayStation."

"It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't."

"Well you threw my skateboard in the lake, and they wouldn't by me a new one."

"It fell into the lake. I didn't throw it."

"It was all your fault!"

"Hey! I don't want hear one more word about it." Letty mediated. "Alexus is home and we're going to have a nice family dinner and get along. Your grandmother is on her way and you know she'll put you in your place if she catches you fighting."

"We're not even fighting." Jensen said.

"That was a conversation Mami." Mazda explained.

"No, that wasn't. You two need to learn how to talk to each other."

"Why?"

"Because you're siblings, and you're supposed to love one another. When we're gone, you'll only have each other."

"I don't not love her", Jensen said allowed.

"Really?" Mazda grinned.

"Shut up."

"You, shut up"

"I told you to shut up first."

"Both of you shut up", Dom told his kids. "You're driving us nuts. Is it really that hard to get along?"

"Haha", Alexus taunted his younger siblings.

"You shut up too."

"God, I love being home." Alexus said as he stepped out of the room.

"Is anyone else coming to the sleep over auntie?" Sophia asked her godmother.

"No, it's just you and Mazdi." Letty said suddenly feeling herself become queasy.

"Why didn't Vanessa come?"

"She's getting too old for you guys."

"But she's fun"

"I'm hip. She is fun." Mazda agreed. "She gives us acting lessons."

"She's busy, you'll understand when you're a little older. Why don't you both help me bring this to the table? I'll be right back." Letty said before running upstairs and barely making it to the bathroom. She quickly kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up the little she had in her system. She heard the doorbell from downstairs and did her best to wash up.

"Aquí si huele bueno", **_(It really smells good in here.)_** her mother said letting herself in.

"Bienvenidos", **(Welcome)** Dom greeted Ana, her husband, Lute, and their son, Milo.

"Cion mama", **(Blessings grandma)** the children greeted their grandmother individually.

"Dios los bendiga mis tesoros ", **(God bless you my darlings)** she said placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Pero Alé tu estas por aquí? Dejame verte mijo." **(Alé, I didn't know you were going to be here. Let me look at you.)** She said spinning him around, and taking note of his large frame. "Tu estas como guapo, cuanto tiempo hace que no te veo? Un Mes? Me tienes abandonada." **(You're looking quite handsome. How long has it been since I've seen you? A month? You've abandoned me.)**

"Dos semanas" **(Just two weeks)**

"Es que ya tu no me quieres?" **(You don't love me anymore?)**

"No es que estoy un poco ocupado con mis deportes." **(It's not that. I've just been really busy with football.**

"Ahh si, tu siempre andas en eso. Dime y las mujeres? Me dijeron que andas de solteron." **(Oh yes, you're always involved in that. And tell me how are you doing with the ladies? I hear you're single now.)**

"Ehh...", Alexus hesitated.

"Tu tienes que tener cuidado. No te pegues con cualquiera. Sabes? Hay muchas enfermedades que andan por ahi y ya tu preñas." **(You have to be careful. You can't just get with any random bimbo off the streets. You could knock one up and regret it.)**

"Yo...yo no hago nada. Estoy manso." **(I…I don't do that stuff. I'm a good boy.)**

"Pues claro", **(Of course you are.)** Ana said with a wink. "Toma por si acaso se te mete la loquera." **(Take this in case for one day you lose your state of mind.)** She said handing him a condom.

"This can't be happening. Yo! She just gave you a condom. Oh my God. Mami is going to flip." Jensen said unable to contain himself.

"You don't even know." Milo informed Jensen. "She gives me one every time I go out and tells me she doesn't want anymore grandchildren until I'm married."

"Bueno Yani mejor así para evitar las sorpresas. A tí todavía te falta creser un chin chin." **(Well Jani it's better to avoid surprises later on. You still have some growing to do.)**

"Ana tuviste que dale eso?" **(Ana did you really have to give him that?)** Dom asked rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Si mujer, eso no es apropiado." **(That's not appropriate.)**

"Callesen. Que hacían ustedes a los diecinueve? Porque a esa edad ya yo estaba parida y mi hija tambien. Hay que tener cuidado con esta generacion. Y ese de ahi va ser el más tremendo." **(Be quiet the both of you. What were you doing at nineteen? At that age I had already given birth and my daughter too. We need to be careful with this generation. That one's going to be the worst one.)** She said pointing Jensen.

"Oh she came at your neck." Milo said shoving his slightly younger nephew.

"That definitely was a neck." Alexus agreed.

"Me?" Jensen exclaimed. "Y porque yo?" **(Why me?)**

"Ana por favor", Lute begged. **(Ana please don't.)**

"Digo porque se le nota en los ojos y tambien cuando le cambiaba los pañales." **(I can tell from his eyes and from when I used to change his diapers.)**

"What are you guys talking about?" Mazda asked. "What would have been in his diapers?"

"Nothing", they all said.

"Probably a lot of poop." Sophia said innocently.

"Oh", Mazda said.

"Baby why don't you two go upstairs and find your mom." Dom suggested.

"Okay"

"No need, I'm right here." Letty said walking over to greet her mother and brother. "Cion Mami"

"Estas bien querida? Te noto palida." **(Are you alright? You look a little pale.)**

"Si, ando un poco cansada pero eso es todo." **(I'm a little tired by that's all.)**

"Hmm", Ana commented suspiciously. "Sigue ahí hablando mentira." **(Why are you always lying?)**

"Ay Mami ya esta bueno." **(Enough mother)** She said brushing her mother off. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing"

"Everything is fine?"

"Why would you ask that?" They all said individually attempting to hide all signs of their previous conversation.

"Now I'm suspicious." Letty told them.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving." Alexus said breaking the ice.

"Yes, let's eat." Dom said moving into their large dining room. As they sat and shared a meal, they talked amongst themselves.

"Dominic y Tony? Tengo mucho que no lo veo. El no vino para su recorte. Será qua me cambio por otra?" **(Dominic, where's Tony. I haven't seen him in so long. He missed his monthly haircut. Did he switch me for someone else?)**

"Mami no seas tan chismosa", **(Stop being a dramatic gossip.)** Letty told her.

"Chismosa yo? Jamas!" **(Me, a gossip? Never!)**

"Vajale, no?" **(Why don't you take it down a notch?)** Milo asked of her.

"Es que ya no puedo hablar? Coño." **(God damn it, am I not aloud to speak?)**

"No, no es así. **(No, it's not like that.)** He's traveling for business. The garages he opened up north are doing well."

"Que bueno, por él." **(That's great for him.)**

They continued to chat amongst themselves. When she noticed most people had finished eating she thought it was the perfect time for her reveal. "Ahem, I would like everyone's attention." Letty announced. They all looked at her questioningly. "There are small boxes in front of you. They all hold a clue to what I am about to share."

"Like a mystery", Mazda asked.

"Mhm, you are all my detectives."

"A rattle?" Milo questioned, as they all opened their small boxes.

"Baby food?", Alexus asked as he held the little jar up.

"Baby mittens", Jensen said shaking them.

"Those were yours by the way." Dom pointed out.

"I got a hat." Mazda said looking at it in search that the answer would come to mind.

"Ahh!" Ana screamed as held up the bib in her box. "No! Estas embarazada?" **(You're pregnant?)**

"No fucking way." Alexus exclaimed.

"Another one?" Jensen asked.

"Wait what?" Mazda questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Letty affirmed.

"You're what?" Her only daughter exclaimed.

"We're going to have another baby!" Dom told her excitedly.

"Ahh! Yo sabía coño que algo te traes! Buena sarosa del diablio!" **(I knew you were hiding something you sneaky little snake.)** Ana screamed again running to hug her daughter. "Cuando te enteraste?" **(When did you find out about this?)**

"Hace unos días." **(A few days ago.)**

"I'm finally old enough to be a real uncle." Milo said hugging his sister.

"Felicidades", **(Congratulations!)** Lute said embracing his stepdaughter and son-in-law. Oddly their three children sat at the table in disbelief while staring at each other.

"Gross", Jensen said. "This means they still do _it_. "

"Man why did you have to go and say that? Now I'm thinking about it." Alexus said with a shiver.

"Well we are married." Letty pointed out.

"But you're old", Jensen argued.

"Why?" Mazda asked.

"These things just happen Maz. We were just as surprised as you were."

"But I don't want a baby. I like things how they are."

"You're going to be a big sister now. Get excited."

"Can't you give it back? Isn't there like a baby pound or something."

"No, there isn't. They're cooking in here." Letty told her daughter while rubbing her non-existent belly. "Just like you did."

"Is it going to be another girl?" Mazda asked.

"God I hope not." Jensen said.

"We don't know yet." Letty told them.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Alexus voiced.

"Oh come on guys!" Dom said shaking their shoulders. "You're gonna love this kid just as much as you love each other."

"I don't like new people." Jensen said.

"It's not new people Jensen." Letty chuckled. "It's a baby."

"It's _our_ baby." Dom emphasized in gesture to all of them. "It takes a village to raise a kid, and you're it."

" Ay ya dejense de pendejadas. No seas aguafiestas." **(Get your heads out of your asses, and stop ruining the moment.)**

"I'm happy for you I guess. If it's what you really want." Jensen informed his parents.

"I'm happy for you too." Alexus said to them. "It's just...it's not gonna grow up with me like they did."

"You're around enough." Dom told him with a pat on the back.

"College is only four years and, I'm almost done with my first."

"Are you planning on moving after that or something?" Letty asked.

"I don't know. What if I get drafted?"

"Then you get drafted." Dom told him.

"But what if you need me because of the baby?"

"You're so sweet." Letty said kissing his cheek. "He or she won't be a baby anymore by then."

"It'll be little."

"Yeah, they will be, but you're going to have to follow you're dreams like I raised you too. Anyways, we'll have plenty of help with these two." Letty told him.

"You're going to make me babysit, aren't you?" Jensen asked them.

"You know it." Letty said kissing his cheek as well. "You've had tons of practice."

"I guess I'm pretty good at it." The teenage boy smirked. "And if it's a boy it'll probably look like me right."

"Well you all look somewhat alike." Dom told his son with a smile.

"Not really, they look more alike." Jensen said pointing at his siblings. "I look like you though, so I'm okay with that."

"You definitely have my genes."

"Does that even matter?" Mazda before she stormed out of the dining room, with Sophia chasing after her.

"Woah", Jensen noted.

"She's not happy." Alexus commented.

"I'll go talk to her." Dom said.

"You know what? I got this." Jensen volunteered.

"You?"

"Yes, me"

"Nah, pa you'd better go or literally anyone, but him."

"I can be sympathetic."

"Honey, maybe it's best if your father just goes." Letty told her son.

"You don't think I can make her feel better?"

"I'm sure you can, but..."

"El no va, yo voy" **(He's not going to go. I'm going to go.)** Ana announced.

"Tu?" **(You?)** Her son asked.

"If anyone is going to talk to her, it should be me. I'm the one having the baby."

"Why does everyone think I'm incapable of doing this?"

"Yeah, give the guy a chance." Milo advocated.

"I appreciate that man."

"I'm always here for you nephew."

"Shut up, you're practically the same age." Letty told her brother.

"But we're not though", Milo contested.

"I'm going up." Jensen declared, and they all watched as he went. He could hear Sophia consoling his sister.

"Oh come on Maz, little brothers aren't so bad. I have one and he's kinda cute. I like him most of the time."

"I don't care about little brothers. What if it's a little sister? It will literally ruin my life."

"Hey, can I come in?" Jensen interrupted.

"Hey Jensen", Sophia greeted dough-eyed.

"What do you want?" Mazda snapped.

"Sophie can you give us sec?"

"Of course anything you want. I'll be...I'll be out there." The little girl excused herself as she blushed.

"Listen Zoom"

"Stop calling me that."

"Mazda, I know how it feels."

"No, you don't."

"You're scared they're going to stop loving you because there is a new baby"

"I don't want to have a little sister!" Mazda cried.

"It could be a boy."

"But it could be a girl"

"So?"

"So? I like being the only girl. They won't treat me special anymore."

"That's not true. They treat us all special."

"If Mami has another girl, then all our girl time will have to be shared."

"Mami always makes time for you, and always will."

"I won't be Papi's princess anymore, and no one's going to pay attention to me."

"I'll pay attention to you."

"No, you won't."

"Lex will. That's what big brothers are for."

"He will, but you won't. You never care enough. He barely lives here anymore!"

"What am I doing right now?"

"I don't know."

"You don't call this caring?"

"Uh, is it?"

"Yes, idiot"

"You're the idiot."

"When the new baby comes you have to make it love you. That's how you make it your slave when it's old enough to walk. Don't make the mistake I made."

"What mistake?"

"I was mean and jealous, and you never did anything I asked."

"That's true. I hate doing things for you."

"Likewise" Jensen affirmed. "But if you're nice to the new baby you won't have that problem. Ask Lex. He's a master at this."

"You really think that? I can make it my slave?"

"They'll do anything, and even get you out of trouble."

"Really?"

"Mhm, you just have go through the investment period. I didn't do it with you, but I'm doing it with Vinny. So it works out in the end. That's why I'm always at Uncle V's house."

"No way", Mazda said lighting up.

"Don't tell them I said that because then they'll get mad at me, but the kid does everything."

"Okay", she said feeling reassured. All the Toretto children had a tendency to lean towards manipulation.

"So when you go downstairs you have act like you're all happy about the baby, even though we both know what you're really going to do."

"I can do that." The nine-year-old grinned as her brother pulled her up. They headed back to face the rest of their family.

"Look who I found." Jensen said walking his sister down the stairs by the wrist.

"Look everyone! He did it!" Letty exclaimed dramatically.

"Ha...ha...ha", He responded sarcastically.

"How you doing baby?" Dom said scooping up his daughter in his large arms.

"Okay I guess", she said pouting.

"Don't tell me you're going to start acting like a baby now that we're going to have one. You're supposed to be the mature one." Letty told her only daughter.

"I'm not!"

"Ahem", Jensen cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm happy about the baby now."

"You are? Are you sure?"

"Mhmm, it's going to be like a real live doll."

"Exactly"

"And you know we'll love you no matter what, right?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah, Jensen said you would."

"Good, because it's true." Letty said kissing her daughter affectionately. "Guess what I got you for your sleepover?"

"What?" Mazda asked perking up. "A manicurist all to yourself!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mamá is going to do it, just like at her salon. She's waiting for you by the home theater."

"Yay!"

"Get going. Sophie is already there."

"Papi can you put me down?"

"So now you don't need me anymore."

"It's not that. There's just something else I rather do. No hard feelings, right?" The girl said before running off.

"Well at least she's honest." Dom told his wife.

"That counts for something." She said embracing him softly.

 **Eight months later**

"Get out of me." Letty told the child growing in her womb as she lay in bed swollen and tired. "You're late."

"He'll be out when he's good and ready." Dom said rubbing her large belly. "This is the first one to make it to term. He may actually turn out normal."

"What are you trying to say about the other ones?"

"Our kids are real special." Dom chuckled as he watched the alien like movements his child made from within Letty's stomach.

"That they are. I need to get induced. At this point lets schedule a C-section."

"Hold your horses now. There isn't any need for that."

"I can't ever get pregnant again." Letty huffed. "I haven't slept in a month."

"You just took a nap."

"By the grace of God. I need this over with. Oh Axel, why do you torture me so!" Letty complained to her husband as she leaned back into bed."Wanna have sex? Maybe you can put me in labor."

"I'd love to, but I can't for two more days, docs orders."

"Since when do you listen to doctors?"

"I listen when my dick is at risk. This is no light matter."

"But me ripping my stitches wasn't?"

"I wouldn't compare two weeks to six."

"My vagina was still at risk."

"That was an informed decision you made two separate times."

"Just get naked. You'll be fine."

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Right now, yes", she affirmed. "I'm desperate."

"No", Dom refused. "I could do some real damage over here."

"I told you to schedule your appointment after I gave birth, so that our times out of commission would coincide."

"He wasn't available then, and I wasn't going to go to some random doctor." Letty sucked her teeth and attempted to roll over, but she was too large to do so.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Leave", Letty said as she continued to struggle. "I need to exercise, eat spicy food, anything to get this one out."

"Do you want help?"

"No, I don't need you."

"Really? Because it looks like you could use some help."

"I'm fine." She said glaring at him. "Jensen!"

"What?" The teenage boy asked appearing in their doorway.

"Come help me out of bed, and take me for a walk." She commanded him causing Dom to roar with laughter.

"Oh I see this is personal now." He commented, as their son helped her up.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting out of not letting me help you, but okay. If it makes you feel better."

"Stop talking." She told me. "Jensen I've changed my mind. Take me for ice cream."

"I don't have my permit yet."

"Well I guess that you're just going to have to drive like you have one." Letty told her son.

"Sweet!" The boy said running out of the room to find a pair of car keys.

"You know he's going to try to drive the inspector right?"

"It only makes sense. He's named after it." Letty said dismissing her husband as she waddled down the hallway.

"Just make sure he doesn't fuck up the paint job."

"He'll be fine." She told him as she continued to walk away. When she made it outside there was her son, as Dom had predicted in their Jensen Inspector. "You really like this car don't you?"

"I like what I'm going to turn it into once you give it to me."

"Who said that was going to happen?"

"God spoke to me, and told me I would one day have it for myself."

"Sure he did", She chuckled running her hand through his hair. "So are you going to tell me who you're going to take to your winter formal? You're probably a big hit now that you got that perfect smile." Jensen had finally had his braces removed two weeks prior, and now had a boost of confidence in his appearance. He stood a little taller, with his shoulders slightly broader.

"I'm probably going to just take Vanessa because she asked me to."

"She did?"

"She can't go on her own anymore because she doesn't go to the school, but everyone wants to see her so I now have social obligations."

"Hmm", Letty sounded out suspiciously.

"What?"

'Hmm"

"It's not like that. She has this rocker boyfriend. They're not breaking up anytime soon. We're just friends."

"Hmm"

"Stop, we're just cool."

"Whatever you say", Letty said smirking at him.

"Don't look at me like that. We have a deal. I take her and she hooks me up with Mavoney."

"Mavoney?"

"From G6 Ma"

"Oh! So you want one of her back-up dancers. How old is this girl?"

"Like 17"

"Oh so you want older women now?"

"I'm almost 16"

"But you're not yet"

"This is why I don't tell you these things because you turn it into a big deal."

"I'm not saying anything. You're the one acting like he has something to hide."

"It's like you're judging me with your eyes."

"It's what mothers do."

"I bet", Jensen said rolling his. He took his mother for ice cream as she had requested, and then they ended up at the movie theater. However on their way back to the parking lot, Letty froze as fluid leaked down her pant legs.

"Baby", she called stopping short behind him.

"Yea?"

"I don't want you to freak out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have to take me to the hospital"

"What?"

"My water just broke, and that means the baby is coming." She said taking a deep breath. "We're going to drive there calmly and safely. We don't want any accidents. We're not that far away."

"Uh okay, should I call Papi?" Jensen asked starting to panic.

"No, worry about getting there." She said continuing her shallow breathing in brace of the pain that was about to start.

"Oh my God", the boy said nervously as he helped into her seat and saw his mother wince.

"Jensen I need you to focus. Everything is going to be alright." Letty coached.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby."

"You won't have to because we're going to make it before then." Letty felt her first contraction. "Arg…get…in…the…car." She growled.

"Yes, mam."

"Step on it!" Letty said as gripping the armrest, as the young boy quickly backed out of the parking lot, and zoomed his way onto the road. "What are you doing? You're not on the track."

"You said step on it!"

"You don't have your license Jensen. You need to make sure you're under the speed limit." Letty snapped.

"Okay, okay, okay", The young boy said slowing down. Letty frantically dialed her husband's number.

"Dom, I'm in labor. Meet me at the hospital."

"I really hope you're in an ambulance."

"Nope, you're son's doing a great job."

"Fuck…"

"Just meet me there. Don't forget my bag." Letty told him before hanging up. "Arg!"

"Are you okay Mami?"

"Just peachy", she said trying to focus on her breathing. "He won't be here for a couple of hours. We have time." She said attempting to seem calm for the sake of her son. They finally made it to the hospital after one hour and three traffic jams later. Dom had beaten them there and was waiting outside. Letty looked fatigued and in agony, while Jensen's face had paled with a nervous look in his eyes. The nurses escorted them to a private room where they waited for the arrival of the fourth addition to their family.

"Well, it looks like you're crowning." The doctor informed them three hours later.

"Lets get him out." Letty said gearing up to push.

"Almost, but not quite."

"I am officially forty-three weeks pregnant. That is three weeks overdue. So I'm going to need you to pull him out if you have to. I can't do this. I'll start pushing without you." Letty told her physician.

"You're just going to tire yourself out. Wait until your body tells you to push."

"It is telling me to push."

"I don't think I want to be here for this." Jensen told his older brother.

"Then go stay with Mazda because I'm definitely going to watch this happen."

"Don't look." Letty told her eldest.

"Come on! That's the whole point." Alexus complained. Letty gave him a menacing look. "Okay, okay".

"This is so bizarre." She told Dom. "Why are they so old?"

"Because it's been almost twenty years since the first time you did this." Dom chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. A few minutes later, Letty's body was ready to push, and she did. Axel Roberto Toretto was born ten minutes later, at 11:22pm. Dom had let Alexus cut the cord, and handed him to Letty to hold for the first time. She wept as she laid eyes on her last child.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "I love you so much."

"Hey little man", Jensen greeted with awe. "He's so small."

"He'll grow soon enough." Letty said inhaling Axel's scent.

"He's quieter than the others." Dom noted as the alert baby lay still in his mother's arms. "Maybe the guy upstairs finally cut us a break."

"I wouldn't think that for a minute." Letty smirked as Alexus walked in with Mazda moments later.

"Is that him?"

"Mhm", Letty affirmed. "You want to hold him Mazdi?"

"Should I? I never held a new baby before."

"We'll catch him if you drop him." Dom encouraged.

"Don't even joke about that." Letty said while placing the child in her daughter's arm.

"He's so cute! When do they start doing stuff like cleaning?" Mazda asked her parents. Jensen let out a loud laugh as he though back to their previous conversation.

"Why would you ask that?" Dom asked her.

"No reason", Mazda said glaring at her brother.

"Not for a couple years sweetie", Letty informed her.

"A couple years?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I can work with that." Mazda told them before whispering to the baby. "I have big plans for you."


End file.
